model_hogwartsfandomcom-20200214-history
JVH: Inventory
Weapons Goblin Silver Sword This is James's magnum opus, his greatest and most expensive possession. He went into fairly deep debt while buying this set of goblin silver weapons but it was worth it in his eyes. It's gradually began to absorb aspects of the most common magic that he casts through this weapon, an effect that will have more noticeable effects later. Goblin Silver Dagger What's the word for a second magnum opus? This is James's replacement for a wand, the one weapon that he's always carrying around no matter what. It's... imposing, to say the least, and keeps the theme from his sword. It looks pretty fly, if I do say so myself. Katana Gifted to James at Christmas of 2024 by Sheng-li Feng, this Katana may not be as flashy as his two goblin silver swords but it's still really cool. James isn't into Japanese culture or anything like that, but hot damn if this sword doesn't look epic. Not enchanted yet, James is considering what he wants the sword to do. Garnet-Hilted Dagger Gifted to James again at Christmas of 2024, this time by Isabelle Reyes, this dagger was found by the younger girl around the castle after James's expulsion. James plans to enchant this into a yeeting dagger, and the red hilt is pretty yee haw if you ask me. Flaming Sword James's first sword, the MK1 armour to his later Bleeding Edge armours (that's a little Iron Man reference for y'all), this sword is rough but at the same time... it's a flaming boomerang sword. What's not to love? James keeps this framed and always burning with a frozen flame. Other Newman Blow-Up Doll James bought this for a joke 2 years before his expulsion and never used it. He's close to using it as a fighting dummy now. It's frighteningly realistic, maybe that's its appeal. Stab time. Dublin Beachside House FELIX WHY DO YOU GIVE MY BOY A HOUSE. James was expelled, and he got a house. He doesn't know quite what to do with this, so... Thunderbolt VII Broomstick James's broom. It's pretty unsafe, but he upkeeps it well and it's bloody fast innit. Abilities Spectromancy Ah, this. This beautiful ability. It's what moulded so much of James's history, so much of what he does and what he has done. James discovered this potential in him during his fifth year, around the time of winter break. He... really thought nothing of it for most of that year, only slightly noticing the closer connection to the spirit world. In sixth year he became more aware of this, being called "Ghost King" almost mockingly by Ariana Havelock (though it was all in good fun) and he began to accept that he wasn't just a normal kid. Jesus, that sounds so dumb. James has just accepted this, and has (offscreen because monologues are a myth) began to communicate deeply with ghosts as well as practice with his own theory. Blade Magic James's wand was broken, so what's the logical next step? Get a new wand? Who are you, some kind of rational person? We hate rationality here, so James obviously goes and learns an obscure method of channelling magic through a bladed weapon. Yee. Haw. James's blade magic isn't just normal blade magic, however, it allows him to turn any spell with visible effects into a concussive beam (yes, he can use combat lumos) as well as having some small aesthetic spell changes. If chokeslamming ghosts wasn't unique enough for him... well, this something at least. Soulblade Magic In progress Enchanting Prowess In progress Magical Signature In progress